


Шрамы их сердец

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Love/Hate, Scars, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Соулмейтом Дины стал тот, кого она ненавидит.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 1





	1. Шрам первый. Удивление

**Author's Note:**

> Герои живут в соулмейт-вселенной, в которой на теле человека появляются шрамы, если его чувства невзаимны. В случае с лавхейтом всё немного сложнее, но подчиняется общему правилу.

Брови Дины напряжённо хмурились, образовывая складку, пока она силилась вспомнить, в какой момент был получен крошечный рубец чуть выше левого колена. Красноватая линия, заметная лишь при достаточно всматривании и взявшаяся непонятно откуда. Дина сжала кожу вокруг неё холодными кончиками пальцев, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, но боли за совершённым действием не последовало.

«Наверное, умудрилась не вписаться в какой-нибудь угол, — промелькнула досадная мысль, — почти ничего не видно, но от платьев с разрезами на подоле пока придётся отказаться. На всякий случай»

Сверившись с часами, она принялась за макияж, стараясь не увлекаться, чтобы не раздражать босса беспричинными опозданиями и не давать Виктору поводов предъявлять свои мудацкие претензии.

Дина скривилась, представив самоуверенную физиономию Зсасза, и до характерного хруста стиснула палетку с тенями, рискуя ненароком сломать хрупкий пластик. Ну уж нет, жертвовать брендовой косметикой ради шрамированного ушлёпка, возомнившего себя её вторым боссом, она не станет. Уверенно кивнув собственному отражению в круглом зеркале, Дина потянулась к заранее приготовленному брючному костюму.

***

— Что за херню ты сегодня напялила?

Дина поперхнулась коктейлем и прикрыла рот ладонью, закашлявшись. Виктор как обычно появлялся поблизости как будто из воздуха и непременно с язвительным комментарием.

— Оглохла, Лэнс? — он наклонился ближе, опираясь ладонями на поверхность барной стойки. Небольшая компания, до этого выпивавшая рядом с Диной, мгновенно испарилась от греха подальше, а бармен занялся излишне усердным протиранием стаканов, само собой, не пропуская мимо ушей ни единого слова. — Босс недоволен твоими тряпками.

Сохраняя невозмутимость, Дина сделала глоток и заметила краем глаза, как исказилось лицо Виктора, не получившего ожидаемой реакции. Его, должно быть, уже бомбит изнутри от её непослушания. Ну, и к чёрту. Она не обязана с ним взаимодействовать, подчиняться ему или бояться. Зсасз — обычный псих, которого пригрели в клубе вместо того, чтобы отправить прямиком на электрический стул. На секунду представив в деталях торжество справедливости, Дина хмыкнула, но тут же поморщилась от того, с какой грубой силой Виктор стиснул её предплечье.

Чудесно, только синяка ей не хватало. Даже на смуглой коже всё будет видно, а гардероб пополнится новыми закрытыми нарядами, что в свою очередь приведёт к возрастанию недовольства и более агрессивным нападкам подосланной шавки Сайониса. Замкнутый круг.

— Тебя наняли не кофе в офисе разносить, — прорычал Зсасз, подтягивая её к себе и не ослабляя хватки, — твоя работа — жопой крутить на сцене под музыку и свои завывания. Босс считает, что ты должна привлекать…

Дина встретилась взглядом с барменом, но тот поспешно отвёл глаза. Значит, от общества Виктора её не избавит никто.

Шрам над коленом впервые отозвался резкой болью, но дотянуться до него Канарейка не успела — Виктор перехватил её руку, возможно, посчитав, что она попыталась достать оружие.

— Передай Роману мои искренние извинения, — игнорируя дискомфорт, Дина одним движением освободилась из хватки, одновременно понимая, что скорее Зсасз сам позволил ей вырваться. Хотя бы минимальные грани дозволенного этому отморозку ~~иногда~~ были знакомы, — но пока я не смогу быть его послушным украшением. Так что и ему, и тебе, и гостям придётся потерпеть.

Виктор прожигал взглядом дыру в её спине и чуть ли не на весь клуб скрежетал зубами, когда она с показной уверенностью покинула зону бара и смешалась с толпой. Боль от шрама сменилась пульсацией, плавно утихая, и по ощущениям как будто зависела от того, насколько близко находился Зсасз.

Странное совпадение.


	2. Шрам второй. Переживание

Дина в третий раз поднесла руку к зеркалу, недоверчиво всматриваясь и начиная серьёзно сомневаться в собственной памяти, которая прежде никогда не пугала подобными провалами.

Эта отметина была куда заметнее и располагалась у основания большого пальца на левой руке. Издав полный разочарования вздох, Дина отвернулась от зеркала. Такими темпами она станет похожа на Зсасза — ходячую галерею уродливых рубцов — только без жуткой предыстории, но легче от этого не становилось.

— Дина, птичка, всё в порядке? — из кухни послышался обеспокоенный голос. Всё-таки было некультурно оставлять свою гостью в одиночестве, пусть та и заглянула без приглашения, но уж очень настойчиво напрашивалась на чай.

— Уже иду! — поспешно достав из навесного шкафчика в ванной резиновые перчатки, Дина надела одну на левую руку. Смотреться будет глупо, но Канарейка почему-то подсознательно стремилась к тому, чтобы спрятать проблемный участок кожи. Она погасила свет и быстрым шагом направилась на кухню, погружённую в сумрак по просьбе гостьи.

Жаклин Джермонт, она же мадам Жарже, была соседкой Дины и обожала мистический антураж. Её собственная квартира походила на шатёр гадалки, к жильцам дома она никогда не приходила без колоды карт и пыталась каждого убедить в том, что имеет связь с _той_ стороной привычного мира. Дина скептически относилась к её словам, однако дружелюбие пожилой соседки сразу покорило её сердце, да и гадания оказались занимательным развлечением на досуге.

— Чего это у тебя? — Жаклин указала скрюченным пальцем на перчатку. — Порезалась или кипятком обожглась? Ну, не прячь, показывай. Обработать нужно. Даже мелкая болячка энергетику портит, я же рассказывала.

— Да-да, — Дина инстинктивно завела руку за спину, но старушка на удивление шустро оказалась рядом, стянула перчатку и цокнула языком, поглаживая шрам.

— Не сама порезалась, так ведь? Оттого и прятки устроила, — по коже Дины пробежали мурашки от проницательности соседки. Жаклин могла всего лишь высказать предположение, но прозвучало оно с такой укоризной, как будто Канарейка всё это время скрывала тяжёлую болезнь, отказываясь её лечить и ставя на себе крест.

Иногда оно так и ощущалось, если честно.

— Это не первый, — она не смотрела в глаза соседке, при всём неверии опасаясь какого-то сверхъестественного приговора. Мало ли на что способны злые завистливые языки ~~или долбанутый Зсасз; с него станется проклясть своей ядовитой агрессией~~ , — и я не знаю, откуда…

Жаклин шикнула на неё, прося тишины. Затем подержала руку в морщинистых ладонях, закрыв глаза и беззвучно шевеля губами.

За окном возмущённо мявкнул бродячий кот, заставив Дину дёрнуться и ненароком освободить руку. Она бросила виноватый взгляд на соседку, но та понимающе улыбнулась.

— Давай присядем, птичка, я объясню.

Дину пробрала дрожь — неизвестность пугала больше всего.

— У тебя довольно редкий случай, но с таким я сталкивалась. Племянница моя жила двадцать лет, никому не мешала, никого против себя не настраивала. А на двадцать первый год покрылась рубцами как тигр полосками. Сама не резалась, да и напасть на неё не могли — я ей амулет защитный подарила. От грабителей и насильников всяких. Но месяцы шли, а племяннице становилось всё хуже. Рубцы болели, не заживали. К докторам я ей ходить запретила…

— Почему?

Жаклин снова цокнула языком.

— Так ясно же — силы нечистые её губили, а не какие-то простуды с гриппами. Таблетки от порчи не спасут.

— Значит, это порча? — глаза Дины тревожно опустились на руку.

— Не торопи, птичка, и не путай меня. Вопросы свои потом спросишь, — Жаклин сделала глоток чая, — я не была уверена, что дело в порче. Не похоже потому что. Энергетика не пробита, очищать нечего. Пришлось срочно с духами связываться, о помощи просить. И духи нашептали, — понизив голос, она наклонилась к Дине, — что мучилась моя племянница из-за суженого. Любила его — жуть. А он отшивал её, не пускал в своё сердце. Уж не знаю, чувствовал ли к ней что-нибудь, но это вряд ли, раз красавицу мою так изуродовало. На двадцать второй год она не выдержала, померла. А он исчез. Уехал, наверное, от стыда. Или страха.

Жаклин замолкла, вновь занявшись чаем, и закашлялась, поперхнувшись, стоило Дине звонко воскликнуть:

— Подождите! Вы имеете в виду… соулмейта?

— Кого? Нет, его Ричардом звали. Ричард Стоун, как я позже выяснила.

— Я не про имя, мадам Жарже. В наше время соулмейтов даже медицина признала. Зря вы племяннице запретили обратиться в больницу — там ей бы подсказали… — Дина осеклась, осознав абсурдность сказанного. Случаи с невзаимной любовью относились к тяжёлым, запущенным и практически неизлечимым.

И её собственные шрамы… здесь что-то не сходилось. В последний раз она вступала в отношения больше двух лет назад. Без особой влюблённости и скорее ради хорошего секса. Шрамы же начали появляться относительно недавно и не беспокоили, не считая того раза в клубе.

Рядом с Виктором Зсасзом.


	3. Шрам третий. Непонимание

Глаза Дины закатывались, из горла вырывались хриплые звуки, привлекавшие нежелательное внимание. Заметив приближение излишне любопытного прохожего, Виктор буквально зарычал в его сторону, сверкая хищным взглядом. Прохожий нервно помялся на месте, но вскоре отступил, забирая с собой последний шанс Дины на спасение.

— От…пус…

— Умолкни.

Сегодняшней ночью Зсасз превзошёл сам себя. Будто с цепи сорвался. Свободной рукой он вновь вцепился в запястье Дины, за которое и выволок её из клуба несколькими минутами ранее, расталкивая гостей клуба по пути к запасному выходу. Роман что-то крикнул им вслед, но его голос растворился в битах современного трека, а потому Канарейка засомневалась в том, что могло быть произнесено: «не навреди пташке!» или же «возьми мешок побольше!». Перспектива развития событий по второму варианту заставляла её сопротивляться в рамках ожиданий Виктора, но в крайнем случае, самом отчаянном и безнадёжном, она была готова раскрыть ему свою способность. Желательно напоследок, чтобы не самой быть грубо прижатой к стенке, а размазать по кирпичам жалкую единственную извилину Зсасза.

Виктор рассматривал её ладонь с пугающей тщательностью, невольно напоминая о том, что изначально сподвигло его на агрессивные действия. Это был обычный поцелуй, дань вежливости, которую проявил Роман, изящно коснувшись губами тыльной стороны ладони Дины после выступления. В качестве извинения за прошлый косяк со сценическим нарядом она намеренно выбрала исключительно любимые песни Сайониса и исполняла их особенно чувственно — так, что впервые за длительный промежуток времени внимание большей части гостей было привлечено лишь к ней.

Дина осталась равнодушной к благодарности босса, чего нельзя было сказать о Викторе. Он имел право на ревность — Дина давно подозревала о его странной привязанности к Сайонису — но не на рукоприкладство.

Она зашипела от боли, когда он надавил ногтем именно на _то место_ на шее, жестоким и отнюдь не случайным касанием задевая третий шрам.

— Откуда? — глаза Виктора чуть расширились в недоумении. — Только не говори, что ты тоже…

Собрав решимость в кулак, чтобы противостоять болезненному импульсу, от которого хотелось вскрикнуть, Дина вырвалась, но не сбежала.

— «Тоже»? — она усмехнулась, осторожно проведя кончиками пальцев по шее, надеясь успокоить горящий рубец. — Если по-твоему я похожа на извращённого отброса, режущего себя ради сомнительного кайфа, то нет — я никогда не была «тоже» и никогда не буду.

Дар Дины заключался не в ментальных атаках, но от её ответа, переполненного презрительной злобой, Зсасз вдруг согнулся пополам, прижав руки к груди, на которой за тканью полурасстёгнутой рубашки были видны шрамы: длинные и глубокие, своей многочисленностью составляющие жуткие рисунки на коже.

— Поделом тебе, Зсасз, — на миг он показался ей беззащитным. Как будто действительно _мучился_ , но жалеть его было бы последним делом, — сдохнешь в подворотне.

— Ещё посмотрим, — наполовину проскулил, наполовину прорычал он, провожая гордо уходящую Дину отчаянно-ненавидящим взглядом

Завернув за угол соседнего здания, Дина сползла по стене, держась за горло от невыносимого жжения. Новый шрам словно рос, расползаясь по смуглой коже уродливой полосой. Ноги и руки дрожали, на глаза наворачивались слёзы.

_Ещё посмотрим._


	4. Шрам четвёртый. Ненависть

_Полки содрогнулись с характерным стеклянным звоном сталкивающихся и разбивающихся бутылок. Будь сейчас клуб полон гостей — их смело бы подобно тому, как незначительные щепки сметаются порывом ветра._

_Роман вычтет это из её ближайших десяти зарплат. Полностью._

_— Впечатляет, — Виктор усмехнулся слишком криво. Из его ушей тонкими алыми струйками стекала кровь. Он покачнулся, но устоял. Долбаный монстр, — но правду этим не сотрёшь. Я должен знать твой ответ._

***

Диагноз почти стал приговором. Дина скомкала лист с врачебными предписаниями и бросила в пепельницу, после чего затушила недокуренную сигарету. Со скрипом отодвинув стул, она встала и прошлась по комнате, щурясь от лучей солнца, падавших на лицо сквозь не до конца закрытые жалюзи. Всего лишь полдень, а ей уже охота опустошить все свои запасы особо крепкого алкоголя. И плевать, что виски обжигал шрам, пересекающий губу, заставляя хныкать и превозмогать болезненные ощущения.

Осталось понять, на кого именно её организм реагировал столь уродливыми изменениями.

Дина щёлкнула пультом, включая стереосистему, до этого пылившуюся в углу гостиной не один месяц. Правильно подобранная музыка помогала отвлечься, иногда — по-другому взглянуть на сложившуюся ситуацию. Горлышко бутылки противно звякнуло о стакан, она едва не промахнулась, но этого всё равно было недостаточно.

Жаль, что нельзя просто взять и пропить нежеланного соулмейта.

Стрелки на циферблате ползли по-ублюдски медленно, бутылка постепенно пустела, а голова тяжелела. Музыка больше не казалась Дине освобождением — напротив, она давила, пульсировала и наводила на гнетущие мысли.

На самом деле, потенциальных претендентов на роль соулмейта у неё было совсем немного. Люди, с которым она проводила почти каждый день и от того познала все неблагоприятные последствия.

_«Только не говори, что ты тоже…»_

Это дурное совпадение.

Всем известна история появления шрамов Виктора Зсасза.

Она тут не при чём.

Дина с трудом стояла на ногах, но, к собственному удивлению, умудрилась успешно добраться до клуба, разве что немного поцарапав фары при парковке. До открытия оставалось несколько часов, но вне заданий личная собачонка Романа проводила внутри почти всё свободное время.

— Тебе сегодня к одиннадцати, тупица, — вот и он, скалится, но ровно до тех пор, пока не натыкается взглядом на её губы. — Что, Лэнс, упала рожей на нож?

Картинка перед глазами неудачно расплылась, и Дина врезалась плечом в дверной косяк, скривившись под насмешливое фырканье Виктора, мгновенно изменившегося в лице, стоило ей озвучить свой вопрос:

— Все ли твои шрамы символизируют жертв? — она неуклюже прошла вперёд, пока он стоял, излучая вокруг себя ауру мрачности. — Зсасз, только давай без шуточек про падения на нож. Это покажется странным, но... хотя бы один шрам в теории может быть связан со мной? Или с кем-то другим, кто тебе… в некотором смысле предназначен судьбой?

Его смех звучал омерзительно и несколько натянуто. Виктор будто заставлял себя.

— Моя судьба та ещё сука, — горько отозвался он. Дина вскинула брови, не ожидавшая от него признания. — Знаешь, почему? Потому что я скоро сдохну. Не в подворотне, как ты обещала. Меня ждёт участь похуже. Если, конечно, ты не согласишься лечь под меня и продлить наши общие мучения на пару месяцев. Ты же в курсе, что наша боль так или иначе взаимна?

Дину злило то, с каким равнодушием он говорил. Слишком злило, распаляя внутренний уголёк ненависти, до этого тлеющий в глубине души.

И он бы совсем погас, не стань алкоголь катализатором агрессивной вспышки, а комментарий Зсасза — причиной маленького стихийного бедствия в клубе.

Она сорвалась.


	5. Шрам пятый. (Не)Любовь

_Ты же в курсе, что наша боль так или иначе взаимна?_

Зсасз оказался чертовски прав. Прошла неделя, а ей уже было безумно хреново без него. Хреново и больно. Впрочем, рядом с ним лучше не становилось — по крайней мере, на душе. Зато тело не превращалось в сплошной комок агонии, отравляющий существование.

Она была готова смириться с тем, что обречена на совместную жизнь с ним, но в один момент Зсасз будто испарился. Этот день стал бы для Дины самым счастливым — при любом другом раскладе — а теперь она вынуждена тащиться к нему домой. Уговаривать, угрожать, предлагать что-то взамен, попутно терпя его мудацкое упрямство.

Квартира Виктора представлялась ей в буквальном смысле берлогой. С голыми стенами, изрисованными граффити, на которых ведётся запасной счёт жертв. Вместо нормальной мебели — старый дырявый матрас на грязном полу. И Зсасз — в потёртых спортивных штанах с пятнами сомнительного происхождения.

Он открыл ей с явной неохотой, и от глаз Дины не укрылось его состояние. _Виктор мучился_ , причём в разы сильнее, чем она.

— Нахуй ты припёрлась? — наверное, весь мир сломался бы, ответь он хоть чуточку дружелюбнее.

— И тебе доброе утро, Зсасз.

Приглашения с его стороны ждать не стоило, поэтому Дина вошла сама, не встретив возражений. Её взгляд задержался на приоткрытой двери — должно быть, своим внезапным визитом он отвлекла Виктора от утренних гигиенических процедур. На секунду Дине показалось, будто на коврике блеснули многочисленные осколки. Удивлённо изогнув бровь, она повернулась к Зсасзу.

— Ты ведь ждёшь моего ответа?

Настала его очередь удивляться. Ещё до прихода к нему Дина решила не церемониться. К чему разводить драму в духе «мы никогда друг друга не полюбим», если всё можно решить гораздо проще?

Она быстрыми и немного беспокойными движениями расстегнула блузку, демонстрируя пятый шрам на обнажённой груди.

***

— Здешний сервис — говно, — с видом эксперта заключил Виктор, оглядывая скромную обстановку местного кафе, — уверен, жратва будет такая же. Если мы её вообще дождёмся.

Дина закатила глаза, молчаливо соглашаясь и неловко ёрзая на пластиковом стуле. Этот обед стал её инициативой, не самой удачной, судя по кислой мине Зсасза. С другой стороны, не в клубе босса же им отмечать первый месяц отношений.

— У вас возникли проблемы? — они одновременно повернулись к подошедшему официанту. « _Ричард Стоун_ », гласила надпись на его бейджике.

_На двадцать второй год она не выдержала, померла. А он исчез. Уехал, наверное, от стыда. Или страха. Его Ричардом звали. Ричард Стоун, как я позже выяснила._

Спохватившись, Дина поспешно отвела взгляд, находя пристальное рассматривание бейджика неприличным. Возможно, это просто тёзка того Стоуна.

— Проблемы возникнут у тебя и этой дрянной забегаловки, если через две минуты нам не накроют стол.

Дина практически ощущала, как рука Зсасза тянется к спрятанному ножу, но допускать здесь резню было категорически нельзя.

— Ладно, давай поедим дома, — она успокаивающе прикоснулась к его ладони, усмехнувшись сочетанию шрамов на их коже.

И сердцах.


End file.
